


Time to Go

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, ghost character, ghost!yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was living as a ghost in Kei's room for almost a year after his death, and he can finally move on. But he still has to tell Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

“Tsukki?”

“Hm?”

“I...I did some searching...while you were gone.” Kei knows what this means before Tadashi even finishes speaking, and feels his heart snap. “It’s been a while since I...Since I tried to remember how I died, and-- and I found that my mind was a lot clearer with a year to think.”

“Really?” Kei hates the way his voice cracks when he speaks. 

Tadashi’s voice is quiet, betrayed. “I was in a car crash. I was on my way to see-- to see you.” Kei stays silent. “I was on my way to see you, Tsukki.”

“Yeah.”

“We were friends, Tsukki,”

“Boyfriends.”

“Is that why you cried when you first saw me? Not because you were scared, because it was me?”

“Yeah.”

There’s silence a moment. Then, “...Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I lost you once already, I couldn’t lose you again. It didn’t matter if you didn’t know who I was, I-- I had to just-- I had to be with you, Yamaguchi.” 

“Tsu...kki...” Tadashi reaches a hand over to Kei, but his hand goes right through his face and he curses. It’s only then Kei realizes he’s crying, and Tadashi can’t even wipe away his tears because he’s fucking leaving him again and-- “Tsukki, I need you to promise me something. I need you to do it now. Before I’m gone.”

Kei looks away. 

“Tsukki-- Kei, I need you to promise me this: promise you won’t do anything stupid to see me again. Ok? I’ll wait for you, I promise. Just-- please-- live your life, Kei.”

“I can’t live my life without you...”

“Kei, din-- Kei, you’re crying, what’s wrong?!”

“I can’t...Tadashi, I...”

Tadashi chuckles, a sad, tearful chuckle. “I love you, Kei,” 

“Kei, what’s wrong?” Akiteru has him in a hug, and he’s rocking him, just like he'd do to Tadashi when they were young and he’d have nightmares at Kei’s house. The memory brings on more sobs, and Kei just shakes his head, holding his brother tight. 

“He’s gone, Aki-nii,” He sobs, and Akiteru knows. He pulls Kei in tighter, and tries to stop the tears flowing out of his own eyes. "He’s gone. Fuck.”


End file.
